


Favors

by SaphyreDaze



Series: Soltryce Days [4]
Category: Critical Role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphyreDaze/pseuds/SaphyreDaze
Summary: Apollina has a little chat.
Series: Soltryce Days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096178
Kudos: 2





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a solo RP for the Soltryce Days tag RP Discord server.

Apollina sat in one of the many low seats in the observatory looking up at the stars. She had asked Teacher what the stars were before they became stars. Teacher had told her they were the souls of great heroes and adventurers that had done amazing things, rewarded by being placed in the great expanse of the sky above. It was quite a pretty idea that Apollina enjoyed, regardless if it was true. She had seen many oddities throughout her life, so why wouldn’t it be? 

She had her tome out laid open next her and her spectre summon was floating around lazily in circles around the domed roof shedding a soft light in the otherwise dark room. This semester had been quite exciting, making a new friend and meeting an archfey, her classes were interesting, she was going to bake with her other friend Phoebe and meet others, and she helped the cleric boy. She paused in her thoughts, her mind going to him a moment hoping he was doing alright. Apollina made a note to herself to find him to talk to him, he had offered to answer questions she had about being a cleric and seeing as that’s why she was at the Academy in the first place she probably should be working on that instead of wandering around campus. 

The spectre floated down to Apollina and placed a transparent hand on her shoulder. Apollina turned her head toward it.

“Oh hello Vesta, are you quite alright? Is there something you need?” the spectre stared at her a moment, let out a quiet shuttering groan, then floated around her and sat in the low chair across from her, its visage shimmered a moment and began to morph. In seconds a woman sat before Apollina. Pale skinned with long white hair that pooled around her, the upper half of her face marked similarly to Apollina’s and dyed in an inky black and red, as were the ends of her red nailed fingers. She wore a tight black and red corseted dress that flowed around her as it passed her hips. A slate blue sash was affixed around her waist. She was quite beautiful and had a very old air about her despite her young face, and much like Vesta she gave off a soft glow. She turned her white eyes to Apollina. 

“Oh hello Teacher. It’s been quite some time since you’ve decided to come out like this. I hope all is well?” Apollina smiled at the familiar face, she had missed seeing her like this. 

Mohrs reached a hand out and cupped Apollina’s cheek, “It has my dear, but this is a discussion I wanted to have with you face to face.” Her voice was soft, a slight accent played in the back of her words but it was not easily placed.

“Then it must be quite important. You always want to speak this way when it is.” 

“You know me well, my dearest child.” She dropped her hand and folded them in her lap. “Tell me, have you been enjoying your time lately?” 

The blonde girl brightened a bit more, a large smile on her face, “Oh I certainly have. Meeting the Archfey was certainly very exciting. I would like to try to find that door someday. Do you think we would be able to do that?” 

Mohrs smiled softly, “Of course my child. Once you have furthered your training and done what you need to do here to please the Matron, we will go find your door.” 

“Thank you very much.” Apollina nodded, “You are very good to me Teacher.” 

“I care for you very much Apollina, you know that. Your happiness and safety is my priority. Not that I do not think you are capable of taking care of yourself, but the world is turning quite dark again and I worry.” 

Apollina tilted her head a bit, “Is it? I hadn’t noticed. I guess my mind has been busy chasing other thoughts instead of watching what the world has been up to. Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Mohrs let out a little laugh, “You are a good girl, my little Apollina, the best you can do for now is stay safe and continue with your studies.” She paused a moment, weighing something, “I do have a favor to ask of you however.”

Apollina’s face grew serious, it wasn’t very often that Teacher asked for favors, “Of course, what do you need?”

“I may need to be more present, more often. It is for your protection first and foremost as always, but there are matters that would be much easier for me to take care of if you will allow me?” 

Apollina nodded, and replied without hesitation, “Of course. You know I don’t mind. The sleep I’m in when you are in control is quite pleasant. I like the dreams. You have my permission whenever you need, Teacher. I do not mind.” 

Mohrs smiled taking Apollina’s face in both her hands, she leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “You are the dearest child I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. The world is better for creatures like you. It gives me hope.” 

“Oh I don’t know about all that Teacher. I’m just me. Raina is pretty amazing too. Did you see her arm? It’s a plant, how fascinating is that? Do you think she has to water it? I should ask her that next time I see her.” 

Mohrs chuckled, releasing Apollina’s face, “Ever the inquisitive little being aren’t you?” She looked down at her hands, noticing them flickering a bit, realizing the summon she was borrowing was close to having to return. Mohrs took Apollina’s hand and had her stand with her. She pulled the human into her arms. “I am very proud of you, dear. Always know that. I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood, and nothing will ever change that. Not even the Matron herself.” 

Apollina wrapped her arms around her, “I am very lucky to have someone like you watching over me. I hope you are doing alright. I know you have business that is beyond my understanding but if you ever need to talk, I am here for you as you’ve always been here for me.” 

Mohrs let out a small surprised laugh, “Well this is new, little one. When did you grow up on me?” She hugged her a little closer and stroked Apollina’s hair, “All will be fine my dear. Unfortunately it does seem like it is time for Vesta to rest, so I will be returning to you.” She kissed the girl lightly on the top of her head. 

“Very well. Thank you for asking me.” 

“Of course, dearest one.” 

And with that Mohrs shimmered, returning to her place nestled in Apollina’s mind. The human girl let out a yawn, suddenly feeling quite tired for the first time in months. She gathered up her tome and walked over to some of the large pillows that lay in the corners of the room. Hugging the tome to her chest she curled up on a few and closed her eyes, the stone around her neck pulsing with that familiar cold, comforting energy. Apollina drifted off knowing that Teacher was there, always watching over her.


End file.
